Sonic: Master of the Wind
by Rekasia-san
Summary: A boy named Tripp suddenly falls into Sonic's world That changes his life forever. Secrets to find, mysteries to be solved! Yet an epic adventure awaits for for him...(New OCs, yay!)


**Hello Readers!**

 **New Fanfiction!**

 **This one has been in the back of my mind for a while and I was like, you know what?! I'm doing it anyway.**

 **So I recently watched people play the new sonic games and stuff, and then an idea popped in my head.**  
 **I was thinking, what if I made a human that had an important role in this story. man that would be a great story or game or whatever.**

 **Like c'mon guys, what happened to the humans other than like Elies or Chris or Eggman and stuff.**

 **So yeah. I hope you like the story!**

 **Also New OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Boy who fell from the Sky.

"Ngggh...What the…What just happened?" the boy regains consciousness as he tries to recall what happened.

"That felt like a long fall…wait a minute…" the boy then looked around his surroundings. He then saw so many gigantic robots in a place that seems to be destroyed like in a ruin area. The robots started scanning him.

'Bang! Bang! Pewpewpewpew! BOOM'

Then one of the robots looked at him

"!"

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Target acquired, proceeding to eliminate the subject". The boy looked around then realised what the robot meant.

"What the $#% did I just get in to?" the boy thought as the robots shot him multiple times. The boy had his eyes closed for a long time but after a while, he opened them again.

He was surprised that he wasn't dead. In fact there wasn't even a scratch on him. He looked up to see what was going on. He then saw the robots have holes in them as they malfunction. Then they started to explode one by one. The boy braced himself as he thought he was going to get blast in the explosion. But strangely, instead of feeling the heat of the explosion, he felt something cooling and soft. He looked again, nothing but the smoke coming from the soot marks on the ground.

"What the hell is going on!? Where am I?" he said. He got up to look around to try and figure out what is going on.

"Wait, where's Luis!?" As he was walking through the place, there was a lot of smoke and fire around. The wall slowly crumbled to the ground as more of the shooting was happening.

"LUIS! LUIS!" the boy yelled

"Did you find it?!" a crooked mad voice yelled. The boy then decided to look over to see what was going on.

"You nitwit! Search harder! It's got to be here!" the man yelled again. The boy hid behind the wall and peeped over to see. A fat man with shady sunglasses, long orange moustache and wearing a red jacket was swinging his hand to the robot while sitting on his hovering device

"What the?" the boy thought as he tried getting a closer look at the scene. But he accidentally knocked something over which made a sound.

The fat man turned to see where the noise was coming from.

"What was that?!" he then sees the boy's silhouette in the smoke.

"CRAP!" the boy thought as he started to run.

"After it!" shouted the fat man as the robots obeyed his order. He boy then started running for his life.

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" the boy thought as he was running as fast as he can but he stopped at the edge of the building realising that he was about 2 storeys high.

The robots were coming closer. The boy looked around if there was any way to get down. Then he looked at the robots if there was any chance escaping through them. The fat man then hovered towards the boy.

"What's this? Well who do we have here? You don't seem to be around here…" said the fat man.

"Oh well, I guess I'll take you as a hostage." Said the fat man as the robots were getting closer to him. The boy sided- stepped real quick from the fat man trying to escape in the gap and slipped through the robots real quick.

"What the?!" the fat man was caught off guard as the boy kept running through the obstacles.

"Shoot! What the heck is happening?!" the boy saw the robots in front so he stopped. He was surrounded.

"Good, you got him! Now boy! Surrender and you won't get hurt." Said the fat man. The boy then quickly sided-stepped again and managed to slip through the robots again and started to escape.

"Get him!" the fat man commanded as the robots fired the shots at him, he quickly ran behind the wall but he got caught in the last shot as the floor crumbled.

The boy managed to hold onto the edge of the floor as he was hanging off. He looked at the floor below, it seemed reachable but it was risky as well.

"Well boy looks like it's the end of the road for you, now surrenn-." Said the fat man. The boy started swinging as he was using so much strength to hold himself.

"That's what you think fat man!" said the boy as he swung to the floor below.

"Dammit! I didn't swing hard enough!" the boy thought in a split second.

"What the!?" said the fat man.

"c'mon! At least make it!" the boy was about to lose hope but he somehow strangely curved and made it, crashing on to his knees first.

"What, I made it?" he thought as he got up

"It almost felt like…I was blown…?" the boy thought.

"You insolent! Not only he didn't let me finish my sentence but he called me fat too!" the fat man started throwing a tantrum. He then looked over the edge to see where the boy went. He then saw him over on the floor below.

"What how did he even make it?" the fat man shouted in surprise. The boy saw the fat man and took off immediately.

"Suckers…haha" he thought as he ran. But then he noticed there were other robots down there too.

"Just how many robots are there?!" the boy wondered as he was cornered. Again.

"There's no escaping this time you rascal. Now stop getting in my way!" said the fat man hovering down to him

"What the hell do you mean?! You're the one who's in my way! I just come in peace dammit!" the boy yelled.

"Now I'm telling you to surrender!" said the fat man

"Surrender what? I've got nothing for you, oh wait! Actually I do have something to surrender." The boy gets something from his pocket.

"Here!" he gets a rubber band and shoots it at the fat man's face.

"ow!" the boy then started running again. For his escape.

"That should buy some time. Thank goodness I forgot to put it away" the boy thought but he noticed that he's running in a one way hall way.

"Fire!" said the fat man as the robots fired multiple times. The boy quickly reacted as he heard the fat man.

But since he doesn't know where he's going to get hit, he started running in random zigzags. He sees the exit as he starts running to it but the wall then crumbled, blocking the exit.

"DAMMIT!" the boy stopped as he nearly got crushed by the wall. He looked back.

"woohoo! It seems your luck has run out boy. Now then…" said the fat man. The boy started to feel helpless he was running out of options. But then something shot through the other robots behind him. As they exploded.

"What the?!" the fat man looked around.

"well it seems like your luck has run out too…" A voice echoed. The boy became pretty confused as he looked around where it was coming from. Then something shot down on the fat man's hovering device.

"…Eggman" a short spiky figure then kicked the hovering device along with the fat man over to the wall. Knocking him off as he fell onto the ground.

The boy was speechless as he then saw the figure coming closer but only sees the silhouette. Then he came into the light. It was a big blue hedgehog standing in front of him.

"You ok there buddy?" asked the hedgehog. The boy was speechless, he has never seen anybody like this before. Then he saw one of the robots getting up with a gun laser aiming at them.

"look out!" shouted the boy as he shoved the hedgehog aside as the laser hits him, he then felt like a big impact just hit him as he then suddenly felt nothing, all he saw was darkness slowly covering everything.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"nggghh…"

"Guys! Guys! he's awake!" shouted a voice.

"Chao chao!"

The boy feels a bit dizzy as he has to try and remember what happened. he found himself in a bed at someone's house.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." Said a lady's voice.

"Mom…?" The boy's vision was fuzzy. Then as it got clearer, he then sees a lady rabbit smiling at him.

"Wha! What the?!" The boy startled as he saw her.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to scare you sweetie. Are you alright?" Asked the rabbit lady.

"Maybe he's sick?" said a rabbit girl

"Guys, he's just a human." said a yellow fox.

The boy was then trying to rub his eyes, hoping it was just some crazy dream, but he wasn't.

"Haha…this has got to be the weirdest dream I've ever had. It seems so real…" said the boy.

"That's because it isn't a dream kid." Said a voice from behind. The boy turns to see who it was. On the window sill was a blue hedgehog relaxing on the window.

"You're…" the boy then started to remember.

"You're the guy from before!"

"I have a name kid. It's sonic the hedgehog." Said Sonic.

"Sonic…? Weird name…" said the boy.

"Sonic brought you over when you we're attacked by one of Eggman's robots." The yellow fox explained.

"Oh…really?..Thanks…Sonic…" said the boy.

"You're welcome." Said Sonic as he smiled to him. "So what's your name kid?"

"…It's Tripp" Tripp introduced himself.

"Well nice to meet you Tripp."

"My name is Tails." Said the yellow fox

"I'm Cream, and this is my friend Cheese." Said the Rabbit girl

"Chao!"

"You can call me Vanilla if you like." Said the Rabbit lady.

"Well it's nice to meet you all…" said Tripp feeling like he's getting use to his phenomenon.

"So what are you doing here Tripp? You don't look like you from here…" said Sonic.

Tripp then tries to recall what happened before he got here. Then he had flashbacks of a younger boy.

"Luis…" Tripp muttered.

"Who?" Sonic couldn't hear and became confused.

"Where's Luis?! I need to find him fast!" said Tripp stating to panic.

"Who's Luis?" asked Tails.

"He's…He's my younger brother. I have to go find him now!" said Tripp as he was about to leave but Tails stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Tripp.

"Right now isn't a good time to be going anyway. You don't even know this place." Said Tails

"But-"

"I know this is important to you Tripp but there's many things you might not know here. Who know Eggman might come back and attack us."

"…fine…" said Tripp as he gave up, he clutches his hand to calm himself down.

"Now first, explain to us exactly what happened to you before you got here." Said Tails.

Tripp took a deep breath as he starts to slowly explain.

"Me and my brother were walking back from school…when all of a sudden…there was a fierce wind blowing around town."

Tripp then thinks about the incident.

* * *

(In the incident)

 _I thought it was strange for such thing to happen…_

"What's that Tripp?" asked Luis

"I don't know…" Tripp replied.

 _The wind then suddenly formed into a tornado as thunder struck everywhere. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a bad feeling…_

"Tripp! What's happening?!" Asked Luis

"Luis! You have to get back!" Said Tripp

"No! Tripp I'm not leaving you!"

"LUIS! THIS ISN'T A GAME! GET OUT NOW!"

 _As I was about to reach to Luis, I felt something zapped me as it surged into my body._

"Tripp!" Luis shouted.

 _I was hit by lighting as it blew me back, closer to the tornado._

"Ugh…"

 _Then I felt sleepy as something lifted me off the ground, it felt like I was on a rollercoaster…all I ever heard was my brother calling for me before I became unconscious…_

* * *

(Back to the present…)

"That's all I remember…" said Tripp finishing explaining.

"Man Tripp, you must have had a hard time…" said Tails.

"Your brother must be missing you already." Said Cream as it looked she was sad.

"Chao…" said Cheese.

"I'm really worried about him right now…" said Tripp.

"Don't worry Tripp, We'll help you find your brother." Said Tails.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Right Sonic?" Said Cream as she looked at Sonic but Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"Chao?"

"Where did he go?" asked Tripp.

"Looks like he got a head start. That's our sonic." Said Tails

"What?" said Tripp.

"Don't worry! He'll find your brother as fast as he can! He's fast!" Said Cream

"He's fast?" asked Tripp. Then he felt like his mind suddenly shut down for a bit as he collapsed.

"Tripp!" said Tails.

"It's fine…I'm ok…I think I need to go outside…" said Tripp.

"Ok" said tails as he walked with him.

Tripp and Tails walks around the area as Tripp is impressed about this world.

"Wow…" said Tripp.

"Yeah, isn't this place beautiful?" asked Tails.

"It is! It's so green, nice…and free…it's better than our place…" said Tripp.

"Really? What is your world like?" asked Tails. Then Tripp's smile faded.

"Where I live…it's so grey and dark you can barely see any colour…We live in a small town. It's so cramped, and the people looks lifeless…it's like they became robots…" Tripp explained.

"Oh…Sorry that I asked…" said Tails.

"It's ok…My family is still happy as ever." Said Tripp as he thought of his family.

Then Tripp sensed something unsettling as a shiver crawled up to his spine. He turned to see what it was.

Something just missed him by a centimetre from his face. He felt like his soul was going to jump out of his body for a split second.

"Knuckles! What are you doing?!" said Tail. In the clouds of smoke was knuckles, he glared at Tripp.

"Stand back Tails! He's an enemy!" said knuckles.

"Me?!" Tripp was getting confused.

"Tripp? He's not-"

"He's done something to the Master Emerald!" Knuckles explained.

"What?!" said Tails in surprise.

"Tails, what's a Master Emerald?" asked Tripp.

"Don't you play dumb with me boy!" said Knuckles.

"What happened to the Master Emerald?" asked Tails.

"Its powers all of a suddenly went down like half of it was taken!" said Knuckles

"And the remaining half…is inside that boy…" Knuckles then pointed at Tripp.

"What the heck?!"

* * *

 **What did Knuckles mean, is he right? Is Tripp really the enemy?**

 **To be Continued!**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!**


End file.
